walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Cole (Fear the Walking Dead)
Cole é um dos personagens sobreviventes que aparece na quarta temporada da série da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como membro do grupo de sobreviventes no Dell Diamond Baseboll Stadium. Pré-Apocalipse Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Cole antes do surto começar. Além dele ter sido aluno da Texas A & M University, localizado em College Station, no Texas. Ele afirmou que enquanto lá ele passou mais tempo fumando, mas ele ainda estudou plantas e aprendeu quais são seguras para comer. Pós-Apocalipse Depois de sobreviver por cerca de um ano depois que o surto ocorreu no mundo, Cole conseguiu ter refúgio em uma comunidade de sobreviventes dentro de um estado de beisebol comandado por Madison. 4ª Temporada "Another Day in the Diamond" Começando o dia como rotina e com a missão de encontrar os pais de uma recém-chegado nas áreas inexploradas e inseguras da cidade, Cole quis fazer parte da equipe comandada por Madison na busca, mas foi rejeitada por Strand, que propôs a ele permanecer na comunidade até a sua chegada. Depois que Nick deixou o estádio ao entardecer e sofreu alguns danos com seu veículo, Cole ajudou Strand e outro homem a rebocar o carro para a comunidade e notam a chegada de um grupo de estranhos, onde ele rapidamente chegou em segurança e observou como Madison enfrentou o líder do grupo de bandidos. "Buried" Com os suprimentos ficando escassos no estádio, Strand decide sair com Cole para encontrar alimento ou novas hortas que pudessem plantar. O vigia do estádio procurou também detalhes sobre a vida de Strand enquanto eles andavam por um viveiro de plantas, e ao ser perguntado por Cole se ele tinha medo namorá-lo, Strand responde que não era o caso. Os dois homens acabam sendo atacados por um pequeno grupo de caminhantes, e Cole é subjugado por um errante e quase morto, mas é salvo por Strand. Strand depois levou Cole até um estacionamento abandonado onde o mostrou um carro cheio de suprimentos pedindo para o vigia fugir com ele caso o gostasse de verdade. Cole por sua vez achou aquilo errado, deixar as pessoas passando fome no estádio e fica indeciso em querer partir com Strand. O ex-empresario então diz que já esperava aquela reação do vigia e por tanto, decide não voltar para o estádio, mas Cole o deixa sozinho e retorna para o Dell Diamond. Strand, por sua vez, retornou ao estádio com seu carro cheio de suprimentos, fazendo Madison ficar feliz com aquela pequena conquista e Cole orgulhoso pelo gesto nobre dele ter voltado. "Just in Case" Na manhã seguinte, Strand agradece a Cole por manter a história de seu carro de fuga em segredo. Cole explica que ele está apenas se mantendo quieto porque está preocupado que Strand possa machucá-lo se ele falar. Cole depois parabeniza Strand por ajudar a cumprir sua missão. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Quando os sobreviventes encontram vários sacos de sementes e fertilizantes, Cole está entre os residentes do estádio que prepararam o solo nos campos de cultivo para replantio. Mais tarde, ele ajuda a fortalecer as paredes do estádio com madeira e outros materiais para prevenir-se do ataque iminente dos Abutres. Quando os Abutres finalmente chegam, ele está armado e nos muros com outros moradores, observando com horror os Abutres libertarem centenas de zumbis de seus caminhões em direção ao estádio. "No One's Gone" Quando a horda de zumbis se aproximou do estádio, Cole e os outros moradores decidiram fugir, já que não acreditavam que as paredes fossem seguras. Ele, junto com todos os outros, se reuniu nos veículos restantes e foi para o estacionamento. Eles foram rapidamente cercados e mortos quando centenas de zumbis invadiram a caravana. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Cole matou: *Possivelmente vários zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *Cole é o terceiro personagem LGBT em Fear the Walking Dead, atrás de Victor Strand e Thomas Abigail.